An electronic device may require a power supply, such as a battery. Further, the electronic device may require that the power supply have a certain minimum voltage in order to function properly. For example, a battery may not be able to sustain peaks in current level when the voltage drops below a certain level. Accordingly, an electronic device may monitor the voltage of its power supply and power down when the voltage falls below threshold.